


Falling

by KnightOfLoyalty



Series: Consequence [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cute, Cute and Sad, Dream Smp, Fluff, Following canon and stretching it and making it depressing lets gO, George is there for like two seconds, How Do I Tag This, Hurt/Comfort, Like, M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, This is me fully trying to make you feel emotions, and also, first and foremost, haha - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, oh boy, second, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfLoyalty/pseuds/KnightOfLoyalty
Summary: Dream gets flowers from Fundy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Consequence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983682
Comments: 34
Kudos: 488





	Falling

He has met Fundy before.

It was a game of tag. Between himself, George, and the redhead.

They had escaped from the castle, Sapnap happily acting as distraction, and had, by chance, come across Fundy sitting by a stream.

He looked up at them with wide, brown eyes when they called him.

They played tag for the entire afternoon.

It was unfortunate that, the next time they met, it was on opposite sides of a war that neither of them should have been involved in.

He recognized those eyes. And he had no doubt that Fundy recognized Dream’s own as well.

And so it was the strangest thing to have the son of your former enemy pursue you.

Fundy’s eyes would light up every time he saw Dream. He’d wave excitedly and yell out his name.

And Dream, at times, would wave back.

He tried to not think of it.

And then Fundy began giving him flowers.

Just singular flowers.

Each time a different one.

With those flowers, he started asking a question.

“Come watch the stars with me? Please?”

Dream said no, sometimes with a vague excuse, oftentimes just a plain “no.”

When Fundy couldn’t find him, he’d leave the flowers at the entrance to Dream’s base.

And they all came with notes that asked that same question.

_“Please come watch the stars with me.”_

_“Please.”_

And then there was the time that Fundy came up to Dream and gave him a rose. Thorns cut off, and crimson in color.

Dream crushed the flower in his hands and let it drop onto the ground.

He’ll never forget how crushed Fundy looked in that moment.

He needed Fundy to stop.

If Fundy had, somehow, for some reason, fallen for him. Then for Fundy’s own sake, he needed to stop it.

Fundy did not stop.

The day after, he found an orchid. And a note that said “Sorry.” An invite was still written on the back.

There were no more roses though.

Dream began burning the various blooms.

His house, quite predictably, smelt of burnt flowers and paper.

It was the strangest thing.

The tipping point was when he was sent a box, slightly bigger than his hand, tied neatly in a green ribbon.

He didn’t even open it. He just picked it up and headed off to Fundy’s place.

To return whatever the thing in the box was, and to finally get him to stop.

“Dream!” The shorter near-yelled as he opened the door, his eyes bright with an excitement that Dream doesn’t think should be there when people see him.

“Fundy,” he returned, keeping his voice level.

“Come in!” Fundy opened the door wide, and, with a strength that Dream underestimated, pulled him inside.

“No, I-” He was cut off by a barrage of questions from the other man.

“Do you want to eat something? Did you get my gift?” He asked as he closed the door.

“ **Fundy.** ”

He watched as the younger froze, slight regret in his eyes. “Y-yes?”

“I’m here,” he said with a sigh, “to give this back to you.” He handed the box over. “And-”

“Wait. What. Did you not like it? Wait, fuck, did it even work?”

“I didn’t open it,”

Fundy paused. He carefully set the box down and looked up at him. “Then,why?”

“Because this, this entire thing, needs to stop.”

“Why.”

Dream let out a heavy sigh. “Because pursuing someone like me is a bad idea. Please, Fundy, this is for your sake.”

“No-”

“Fundy, please. You know who I am and how I am. It’s a bad idea.”

“No.”

It was said with such finality that Dream quieted.

“No, no, no. No.” The redhead sighed, deeply. “You can’t tell me that this is for my sake. Yes, I know who you are, and how you are. But-”

“Then-”

“ **Dream.** ”

Dream shut up.

“I. Did not. Continue to send you flowers, even after you crushed that rose, just to listen to you telling me to stop. I-”

“Fundy. I am not worth your time. Not with everything I’ve done. Not with everything I carry.” His voice dropped to just above a whisper. “Trust me, please, I’m not worth it for you.”

“Dream, I know what you’ve been through. I’ve been there, through it all. Even if I was on a different side, I know what you’ve done. I know what you carry.”

Dream‘s eyes stung. _Shit. No._ “Then-”

“I know what I’m getting myself into, and to me it’s worth it. You are worth it to me, alright?”

Dream’s vision blurred. _No, no, no, no, no._ “It’s not worth it,” he said, voice straining.

He felt a warmth around his hand. Fundy’s hands weren’t as calloused as his own.

“It is to me,” the other said softly, “it is if it’s you.”

Dream felt the tears streaming down his face before he could stop it. _Fuck._

He felt himself being gently pulled in a direction and found himself being seated at the couch.

Fundy sat next to him, hand still holding his own.

“Dream?” He heard the other say.

Dream’s voice shook as he let out a questioning hum.

“Your mask..”

Dream hesitated, but slowly reached up and undid the knot that held his mask in place. Letting it fall to his lap, he refused to meet Fundy’s eyes. His hands reached up, to hastily wipe the tears, though it did little to stop it.

Warm hands gently cupped his face, a thumb caressing his cheek.

He felt a chaste kiss, just below his eye. 

“You are worth it to me.”

Then a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“I love you.”

No more than a whisper.

Dream doesn’t know how long he cried for, likely hours. But he let himself be held, Fundy’s warmth never leaving him.

He found himself, hours later, rising from a dreamless sleep, under a warm blanket. It was dark, Dream noticed that first. His eyes drifted to the ceiling. For a split second, he mistook it for the night sky. There were dozens, maybe hundreds, of dots of light that slowly drifted across the ceiling and walls.

They looked like stars.

There was a hand that slowly ran through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. Another acted like something of a cushion on the side of his head.

Dream yawned, reaching upwards as he stretched.

“Hi, sweetie,” a voice greeted with a laugh.

Dream’s eyes flicked over to the redhead that sat over him. There was a soft smile on Fundy’s face, the lights like freckled stars. 

Dream leaned into the hand on the side of his head, with a quiet hum. “Stars…?” he murmured.

The hand that lightly scratched his head moved to his cheek, the thumb slowly brushing across the skin. 

Fundy hummed a confirmation.

Dream reached up and held that hand, lightly massaging it before planting a light kiss on the knuckles.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, ignoring the tears he could feel well up in his eyes.

“It’s alright.”

They ate out that night, a dinner over conversations and laughter. Dream listened to Fundy explain the semantics of how he made the star-light thing and told Dream to open the gift when he got home.

He got a kiss goodnight and did not turn beet red.

So he brought the box back home. It occurred to him that he hadn’t even read the letter that came with it.

_“Hope you like the song”_

It was a music box.

The key was separate, attached to a chain that he could wear as a necklace. He turned it a few times and a light melody filled the air.

Oh.

He knew this song.

He set it down on his bedside before lying down.

Once again, he ignored the tears that slowly welled up in his eyes.

He let himself cry as he fell asleep to the light notes.

Regret was a feeling familiar to Dream.

But Fundy knew what he was getting himself into.

And, as the music box’s song goes, they can’t help it, can they?

Falling in love, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when this happens or even where ngl  
> Hope you liked it


End file.
